


would you let me lead you even when you're blind

by kryptonianfool



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Hologram Sex, I love this ship, Nipples, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, They love each other, Updates, a bit of character study, but holographic strap-ons, here we go again, light hope has feelings, light hope learns new things about herself, marahope, might hope, mighthope, they are both thirsty, they are talking about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianfool/pseuds/kryptonianfool
Summary: Light Hope has been doing some research to enhance her and Mara‘s sex life because she‘s an attentive girlfriend like that.AKA: the holo strap fic!
Relationships: Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 70





	would you let me lead you even when you're blind

**Author's Note:**

> I just can‘t stop writing about them, so here we go again. Enjoy nearly 6k words of smut because those two def deserve it!
> 
> title from 'in the name of love'

Mara entered her ship, a pot of stew in her arms. She had spend the last hour visiting Madame Razz who had insisted that she should take the rest of the stew with her so she would have „a proper dinner“. Mara just couldn’t refuse anything the sweet old lady asked of her and so she had no other choice than to carry the pot of stew back to her ship. Razz wasn’t the best cook out there, but she wasn’t the worst either, so Mara was looking forward to eating a portion of the stew later that day.

„I’m back, Hope.“ she said into the emptiness of the ship and almost instantly the purplish-blue form of the hologram appeared next to her.

„Hello, Mara. You’re back.“ Her angular eyes flickered down to the pot she was holding.

„And you brought something. What is it?“ Mara smiled at the hologram. „Madame Razz made it. She was cooking earlier and had some leftovers. It‘s called a stew, it‘s food.“ she explained to her.

„Ah, food. The concept of ingesting nutrients is very foreign to me.“

„Never say never, Hope. You‘re constantly surpassing yourself, transcending your programming. I’ve seen it with my own eyes. Who knows if you will be able to eat dinner with me eventually.“ The brunette winked at Light Hope and proceeded to put the stew down on a nearby surface.

„Indeed. Speaking of transcending my programming, I decided to do some research during your absence and I gathered very interesting information.“

Mara turned and went over to the interface of her cockpit. She needed to check the readings and see if anything had happened during her visit to Razz. She smiled to herself at Light Hope‘s words. Of course the hologram had discovered something new. Ever since their friendship blossomed and ever since their friendship progressed into something more, the hologram was evolving constantly, thirsty for discovering the world around her.

„As you know, I am here to serve She-Ra and I want to stay true to this as best as I can. The information I uncovered has the potential to be something that will benefit you during our sexual encounters. I believe I am now able to summon what they call a strap on.“

Mara stopped dead in her tracks. That wasn‘t the direction she had thought Light Hope‘s little speech would go. But you never knew with her.

„What?“

„I said that I had analyzed our sexual encounters and made a device to increase the efficiency of our coupling.“

Mara just stared back at her, a muscle near her eye twitching nervously.

„That is, if I calculated everything correctly. I am still new to this and lack the proper practical experience.“

„Hope…“ Mara was flattered that the hologram wanted to make sure she had a good time when they were being intimate. She really appreciated that. But…

„Thank you. It‘s very thoughtful of you.“

Light Hope studied Mara‘s expression.

„I sense hesitation. Are you not satisfied with the direction of my research?“

Mara sighed quietly. 

„I know that all you want to do is to make sure that I have a good time. But you don‘t just exist for my personal pleasure.“

„I am here to serve She-Ra.“

„I know. That is your core programming. But you’re so much more than that.“ The brunette took a deep breath. „Have you thought about experiencing pleasure yourself, Hope?“

„I am a hologram.“ she answered flatly, promptly, so fast that Mara was sure she hadn‘t really thought about the the question in the first place. 

„You‘re not just a hologram. You‘re my friend.“

Light Hope eyes were fixed on hers. Mara smiled warmly at her and stepped closer. She reached out and touched the holograms arm, lightly letting her hand travel over the surface of the holographic limb.

„I feel bad that I never asked before.“ Mara remarked solemnly, cringing at herself for being insensitive in that matter. „Are you able to feel this?“

Light Hope eyes traced the face of the smaller woman. „No.“ She looked almost sad.

„I guess my people didn’t think it would be necessary for a hologram to react to touch.“ Mara mused. „Are you able to access your programming in that matter?“

Light Hope eyes grew distant, as they always did when she accessed her main frame. Mara waited patiently, removing her hand from the holographic arm, not wanting to disturb her analysis.

„Yes. I’ve accessed my system. It is indeed possible to alter it so that I will be able to experience tactile sensations.“ Light Hope‘s face was open and her voice seemed… excited about the possibility to feel Mara‘s touch. Mara felt her heart rate beginning to increase. The prospect of really touching Light Hope was filling her with a strange kind of happiness.

„How long will it take?“ Mara asked hesitantly.

„It is already done.“

Mara looked up at her expectantly. She brought her hand up as if to touch Light Hope, but it just hovered in the air.

„May I…?“ she asked, sounding shy all of a sudden, a slight tremble in her hand. 

„Affirmative.“ As soon as Light Hope had given her permission, Mara slowly brought her hand down, her fingers nearing themselves to Light Hope‘s forearm. The pads gingerly brushed over the hologram‘s arms and Light Hope opened her mouth as if to draw in a breath, even though she didn’t need to consume air. Her eyes were focused on the spot where Mara‘s fingers were now stroking lightly across her arm. Mara had never seen an expression like that on the holograms face. She couldn‘t take her eyes off her face, fascinated by the amount of emotions which were currently very visible on there. Then, quite suddenly, Light Hope gently grabbed Mara‘s forearm with her hand, effectively stilling her. Mara looked at her quizzically.

„I have never experienced anything like this.“

Mara nodded. „Of course Hope, I understand. We can take our time, wait for you to get used to this. I don‘t wanna rush you.“

Light Hope searched Mara‘s face.

„You do not. I just need a moment to process. It… it feels good.“ A short pause. „It felt better than I could have ever anticipated.“ Light Hope released the arm of the brunette again.

Mara looked up at her questioningly. Light Hope just nodded her head and Mara reached out to touch her again.

She lightly stroked across her arm, mapping out the entirety of her forearm. Light Hope shuddered. 

„I‘m so sensitive.“ she whispered, her mechanical sounding voice quivering slightly.

„Does it feel good?“

„Yes.“ Light Hope said. „Please, continue.“

„I will, Hope. Don‘t worry.“

Mara let her hand travel downwards until her palm rested against Light Hope‘s. She intertwined their fingers as Light Hope was staring down at their now joined hands, completely fascinated. 

„You, holding my hand. It feels… nice.“

„It does.“ Mara nodded weakly, a big smile on her lips, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Light Hope noticed them.

„Why are you sad?“ she queried.

„I‘m not. I‘m happy. These are happy tears, Hope. I‘m so happy that you‘re finally able to feel me.“

„Tears are still very confusing to me.“ the hologram admitted. „But I agree with your sentiment. I too am happy to be able to recognize your touch now, Mara.“

Mara smiled back at her and - without thinking much about it - brought Light Hope‘s hand up to her lips and pressed a light kiss to her knuckles. The holograms eyes widened comically as she stared at Mara, her mouth hanging slightly open.

„Your lips…“ Light Hope said, her voice suddenly glitching a little, seemingly in trouble to process this new feeling. „… they are so /soft/.“

The brunette, glad that she was the one responsible for the sensations the hologram was currently experiencing for the first time in her existence, placed a row of kisses all over Light Hope’s hand. The hologram’s glowing blue skin was relatively cool to the touch. Mara had always been impressed at how smooth it felt. Maybe the reason for that was that it was literally created by light. But honestly, she didn‘t care. She was too fascinated by the effect her kisses had on the hologram. Light Hope‘s eyes were trained on her, her mouth still open. She hadn‘t moved an inch, as if to not discourage Mara from pressing her sweet lips to her hand. Mara felt a burning behind the bright blue orbs which didn‘t leave her face for a second.

Suddenly, the corners of the brunette‘s mouth curled upwards in a wicked grin.

She sucked one of Light Hope‘s fingers into her mouth.

Her tongue curled around the holographic digit.

Sucking lightly.

Light Hope‘s eyes flew open. 

Then, Mara became witness to a strangled moan, the desperation behind it tangible.

„Mara.“ Her name. Spoken softly. Breathless.

The brunette held Light Hopes gaze as she continued to swallow around her finger. 

Light Hope stared at her, completely mesmerized by the display of the smaller woman sucking on her finger and being able to feel every bit of it. She felt the softness of her tongue, the inside of her mouth, her teeth scraping across her finger. She noticed the saliva pooling inside of Mara‘s mouth, coating her, creating a slippery feeling. The sensations, combined with the visuality of Mara‘s lips around her finger, caused her her head to spin. 

„Mara.“ she repeated, words completely failing her. Light Hope was at a complete loss, helpless and overwhelmed. Mara didn‘t stop, didn‘t even slow down and all Light Hope could do was watch her finger disappear into her welcoming little mouth.

Mara finally had mercy on her, releasing her finger. 

„That felt good.“ Light Hope said after she had calmed down a little. ‚Good‘ wasn‘t really doing the feeling much justice, but it was all she could come up with at the moment. She was still feeling dizzy. Maybe the dizziness was caused by getting close to her processor capacity while experiencing these new sensations. It did not matter.

Mara was looking at her, but somehow, her expression had changed. Light Hope could sense the intensity behind her gaze. Her cheeks seemed slightly darker than usual, her pupils enlarged and the holograms inner readings confirmed a higher body temperature and increased pulse. If her calculations were correct, Mara was heavily aroused. 

„You know what else will feel good?“ the smaller woman asked. Without even waiting for an answer, she reached out and took Light Hope‘s hand in hers. The brunette guided it downwards and Light Hope recognized the telltale signs of her own nervousness when she realized where Mara was guiding her. 

Mara adjusted the grip on the hologram and made Light Hope cup her through her leggings. She let out a breathy sigh when she felt the holograms hand on her. Light Hope, suddenly feeling a bit shy, was gently cupping her, holding her, too scared to move. She loved the way Mara‘s center felt against her. Mara‘s hips bucked a little, pressing downwards against the hologram‘s hand and another sigh escaped her lips.

Wow, this felt really good. Light Hope was proud for being the reason behind Mara‘s little noises. She was not only able to witness her reaction, but she was also able to feel it. She held Mara’s most intimate area in her palm. Light Hope felt warmth spreading through her when she realized that.

Light Hope’s inner musings were interrupted when she realized what Mara was doing. Languidly, she had started to rub herself against Light Hope‘s hand.

„Do you feel that, Hope? Can you feel me?“

Light Hope nodded, fascinated. She could sense Mara‘s hardened clit through her leotard. Mara‘s hips didn‘t slow down. She kept her center connected to Light Hope‘s palm, little whimpers coming out as she ground herself against the holographic hand. Light Hope watched her, fascinated.

„Yes Mara. Don‘t stop doing this.“

Mara bit her lower lip. She grabbed Light Hope‘s slim waist, pulling her flush against her, not breaking eye connection. Mara‘s gaze was fixed to hers, looking up at her, flushed, with half lidded eyes, relentlessly grinding down against her hand.

After a couple of thrusts, Light Hope noticed something slick against her palm. Fascinated by yet another new sensation, she curiously pressed her finger against the source of the wetness.

Mara gasped.

„Oh, Hope.“

Light Hope‘s sexual experiences had been fairly limited, and all shared with Mara, and she knew that Mara was expelling fluids when she was becoming aroused. Feeling it was new for her though.

„You‘re leaking, Mara.“

„You bet I am.“ Mara said, grinning wickedly at the hologram. She fisted her hands into the fabric of Light Hope‘s robe, holding her close. Light Hope studied Mara’s face. Her cheeks were flushed, the skin darkened, a faint shine of perspiration covering her face. Her mouth was hanging slightly open, revealing the pink tip of her tongue.

Acting on some kind of weird instinct, Light Hope leaned down, capturing the woman‘s lips with her own. 

Light Hope had never done this before, so naturally, Mara was shocked. Worried that the hologram would break off the kiss too soon, no doubt wanting to ask her questions about kissing afterwards, Mara decided to escalate the kiss. She grazed Light Hope‘s lips with her tongue, demanding entrance, which the hologram thankfully granted. Mara took the lead, showing Light Hope everything she knew. Lucky for her, the hologram had an incredibly powerful processor and was a quick learner. Mara felt Light Hope‘s tongue against her own, hesitant at first, then getting bolder every second. 

„Do you feel that?“ Mara asked between kisses, her voice coming out husky.

„I feel everything.“ Light Hope whispered against her lips. She raised her hand to the back of the smaller woman‘s head, placing it under her long ponytail, holding her in place.

The hologram deepened the kiss again, exploring Mara‘s mouth thoroughly. Mara‘s hands, still fisted in the holograms gown, pulled her close in desperation. Their tongues slid against each other, completely lost in the feeling, as it was new for both of them. 

Suddenly, Mara was reminded of Light Hope‘s other hand, which the hologram had kept between Mara’s legs the whole time they had been kissing. Light Hope twitched her fingers against her, pressing into her with slight pressure and Mara couldn‘t help herself but moan into the hologram‘s mouth, jerking against the hand to increase the friction.

The combination of being able to feel Mara’s cunt, which had soaked through her leotard and the vibrations of her heartfelt moan sent shudders through the hologram, who pressed back against Mara‘s mouth, producing a sound she hadn‘t even known she could generate.

„Hope…“

Light Hope‘s forehead rested against Mara‘s, her eyes closed.

Mara gently placed fingers under her chin, urging the hologram to look at her.

Light Hope opened her eyes slowly, finding the grey eyes of the other woman fixed on her, a loving expression on her face.

„I want you so much right now.“ Mara stated and Light Hope felt another shudder run through her at her words.

„I am reminding you that I could still summon the holographic strap on.“

At that, Mara bucked against Light Hope’s hand once more. She then sighed and took a step back. The hand of the hologram disconnected from her center and fell to her side. Mara looked at Light Hope.

„You know what?“ she said after she had considered the offer. „Let‘s try it.“

Light Hope nodded and - with a flick of her hands - vanished her whole outfit at once, letting her stand naked before the brunette woman, who, in stark contrast, was still clad in her leotard.

Mara‘s shock was renewed as she saw the naked form of the hologram. Her cheeks darkened, the blush traveling down her chest. She had only encountered her completely dressed before and she was surprised that Light Hope could actually shed her clothes. Whenever they had sex before, Light Hope had always been fully dressed.

„You… can do that?“ Mara said perplexed, gesturing at the hologram‘s body.

„I altered my programming after my research. I am now able to undress myself. I was under the impression that a strap-on is best worn without clothing. I think it enhances the experience.“ Light Hope paused. „Do you like it?“

Mara nodded her head, in complete awe of the being in front of her. She stepped close again and extended her hands, needing to touch Light Hope. The holographic body she had created for herself was beautiful, at least to Mara. Her hand connected with the hologram. Her glowing skin, nearly transparent and light blue, felt smooth under her fingertips. On her chest, her skin was broken, revealing the underlying purple binary code on pitch black. Mara traced over it and discovered that it was warm instead of the relative coolness of the rest of her skin. She could also feel it pulsating under her palm. Mara‘s glanced down and her eyes landed on the area between the holograms legs. 

Light Hope had created herself a pussy. A holographic pussy. Mara, like she was in trance, reached out with the intention to touch, but stilled her hand in front of Light Hope. She looked up at her.

„I wasn‘t sure what type of genitalia I should replicate. But then I remembered I have access to your search history in the recreational databanks of the ship and I figured you would prefer this type.“

Mara blushed. Now she knew that Light Hope was aware what kind of porn she watched. She really didn‘t have any privacy around here, huh?

„It’s perfect. But, Hope...? Make sure you encrypt my personal data, so my people don’t stumble upon my browser history.“

Light Hope’s eyes flickered for a second.

„Done.“

„Good.“ Mara said, then: „Can I touch you?“

„I was waiting for you to do so.“ Light Hope said in a low voice.

Mara gently cupped Light Hope with her hand, like the hologram had done to her earlier. 

Light Hope‘s entire frame began glitching, the edges of her projection fizzling as her eyes widened. She pushed her hips into the hand of the smaller woman. Somehow, the holograms body seemed to glow even brighter than usual, practically shining as the pleasure surged through her. Mara wished that she had an eidetic memory so she could revisit this moment again and again. It was beautiful. She couldn‘t take her eyes off of Light Hope, whose eyes were now tightly shut, as she was relentlessly rocking her hips forward against her palm. Mara held her, was there for her, honored that she was witnessing this sexual self-discovery.

Testingly, she moved one of her fingers so it was pressing up against Light Hope‘s entrance. The reaction was immediate. Light Hope used both hands to grab Mara‘s shoulders, steadying herself as a noise left her mouth. It was a cross between a moan and a whimper and most likely the most arousing sound Mara had ever heard. The tip of her finger slipped inside and Light Hope let out another moan. Mara loved how responsive the hologram was. At the same time, just listening to the sounds she was offering was working her up so much that her clit was already painfully hard. She rubbed her thighs together, needing some kind of friction.

„Hope, do you think we could try the strap now?“

Mara‘s finger was still inside of Light Hope. Because of this, the hologram found that it was currently really difficult to articulate a proper sentence.

„Oh… affirmative… yes... it would be possible. Just, remove your finger please and stand back.“

Mara did as she was told as the hologram tried to ground herself, slowly opening her eyes. With a flick of her wrist, Light Hope let a glowing purple strap appear in her hands.

„Damn.“

Mara eyed the toy. It was gigantic. Definitely more than she could handle. Light Hope looked between the human and the strap in her hands.

„It is fully adjustable of course. One of my sources recommended this length as appropriate. The name of the particular source was ‚Eternian girl takes 13 inch strap from‘...“

„Hope!“ Mara exclaimed, knowing exactly which ‚source‘ Light Hope was talking about. This was so embarrassing. „We get it. I guess I‘ll have to explain to you later that not everything you see in porn is super realistic. ANYWAY…“ Mara took a deep breath. „Can you please make it smaller? There‘s no way I‘m taking /that/.“

Light Hope looked at her with raised eyebrows, obviously a little confused.

„Certainly, Mara.“

„Let‘s start with 6 inches.“ Mara mumbled. „It‘s been a while since I‘ve used a strap.“

As soon as Mara had said it, the toy transformed into a smaller version. 

„Should I be assigned as the wearer of the strap-on or do you want to use it on me?“ Light Hope queried and Mara nearly choked. Why hadn‘t she thought of the possibility of using the toy on the hologram before? That certainly could prove to be very… interesting. Maybe another time though.

„I want you to wear it this time.“ Mara said.

Another flick of her wrist. Then:

The strap was fastened around Light Hope‘s hips, jutting out from between her legs. What a sight. Mara gulped. She definitely hadn’t anticipated that she would end up here today. But she didn't feel the need to complain.

„Umm… maybe we should take this somewhere else. My quarters?“

Without waiting for the hologram to answer, Mara turned and walked straight to her quarters, anticipation flooding her system. When she entered her room, the automatic lights switching on, Light Hope was already there. Still naked, still wearing the strap.

Mara was reminded of the fact that she was still fully clothed and she was determined to change that. In record time, she shed herself off her clothing, until she was standing proudly and naked. Mara grinned, facing the hologram.

„Well, well, what do we have here?“

„I am Light Hope.“

„I know who you are.“ Mara laughed. 

Light Hope brushed it off, instead offering Mara a hand. Mara took it without question and let herself being led to her bed, where she lowered herself, urging the hologram to lie down on top of her. She weighed practically nothing, but Mara could still feel where Light Hope‘s body was pressed against her skin and she sighed happily. The hologram stared down at her, lost in her eyes. Mara framed her jaw with one hand and pulled her down, needing to feel the others lips on hers. 

The moment their lips connected was electrifying. Light Hope knew what to do this time and so it was her who used her tongue to trace the others lips, demanding entrance. The hologram thrusted her tongue into the brunettes mouth and Mara moaned when she realized how eager the other was. She let Light Hope devour her mouth, arching against her body.

Mara took one of Light Hope hands and brought it up to her chest. Light Hope understood, palming one of her breasts, squeezing it. The hologram broke the kiss.

„It feels so soft under my touch.“ she said in awe. She kneaded her breasts, stroked across the skin lovingly, taking her nipple between her index and thumb, rolling it. „Except this part right here. I am discovering that I am enjoying the different textures of your breast.“

Mara just whimpered. Her eyes widened as she saw Light Hope slowly bowing her head, her eyes trained on her nipple. The hologram opened her mouth and took one it inside her mouth. Mara groaned and let her head fall back as she pressed her chest against Light Hope. The hologram was tracing the hard nub with her tongue, swirling around it. Mara’s hands flew to the back of the holograms head, fingers burying themselves in her buzzed hair, clutching her close to her breast. When she felt vibrations against her breast, Mara realized that the hologram was moaning around her nipple, obviously appreciating that she could finally feel her in her mouth.

It felt so good, and she was painfully turned on right now, so naturally Mara‘s hips jerked upwards with growing impatience. One of Light Hope‘s legs had fallen between Mara‘s and both let out a gasp when her drenched center connected with her thigh, smearing her juices over her leg. 

„The amount of lubrication indicates that you are ready for copulation.“ Light Hope remarked smartly, disengaging from her nipple and looking up at Mara from between her heaving breasts. 

Mara sighed. Light Hope really had a way with words when they were being intimate. Instead of answering though, she just pushed her hips upwards again, stimulating herself against Light Hope‘s thigh. She reached between their bodies, grabbing the strap with her fist, pressing the base into Light Hope, effectively creating pressure on the holograms pussy.

„Mara.“

Light Hope moaned helplessly.

„I want it now.“ Mara whispered, the intention behind her words very clear.

Light Hope, thankfully unable to offer any more comments, just nodded and grabbed the toy by its base, guiding it. Mara helped her, knowing that the hologram had never done this before.

„Go slow at first.“ Mara reminded her when she felt the tip of the toy pressing against her opening. „I will need time to adjust as it has been a while.“ Light Hope cradled the side of her face inside her palm, letting her thumb stroke across her cheek tenderly. 

„Do not worry. I would never willingly harm you.“

Mara held her intense gaze and pressed her teeth together, bracing herself.

„Go.“

Light Hope stayed true to her word, slowly and carefully entering her. Mara felt herself being stretched but she welcomed the feeling. She was so ready and needy that it wasn‘t uncomfortable. 

Soon, Light Hope was buried completely within her. The holograms eyes fluttered closed.

„Now, just stay there for a little while, don‘t move yet.“

Light Hope nodded, bowing down and leaning her forehead against Mara‘s.

„Just tell me when I shall proceed.“

After a minute, Mara stirred under Light Hope.

„I think you can start moving now.“ she told her and Light Hope complied.

She bottomed out as slowly as she had entered her. It was driving Mara mad. Her hand‘s grabbed the hologram‘s buttocks and squeezed them which rewarded her with another very atypical noise from Light Hope. The hologram‘s hips stuttered forward, filling Mara up again. The impact of her thrust pressed the base of the strap against Light Hope‘s holo clit and she shuddered, glitching violently. She pulled out and pushed in again after a second, chasing the feeling of having her clit stimulated by sinking the strap in Mara repeatedly. 

„Everything okay?“ Mara asked her, having noticed her glitching. There was a noticeable strain in her voice, no doubt caused by the fact that Light Hope kept driving her hips into her with force.

„It is just... the stimulation is very overwhelming. I don’t know how you process it, Mara. Being able to feel is nothing like I had anticipated. It is using up a lot of my resources.“

„Just don‘t shut down while we‘re in the middle of it, yeah?“ Mara said through gritted teeth, a moan escaping her lips when Light Hope hit a particular spot inside of her. Pleasure surged through her and she bucked her hips upwards.

„That would be unfortunate.“ Light Hope agreed, increasing the pace of her thrusting. Mara hands went to Light Hope‘s hips, guiding her thrusts.

„This feels really good, Hope.“ she said, looking into the icy blue eyes. „Please, kiss me.“

„Yes, Mara.“

The hologram leaned close to her until her lips were hovering over Mara‘s. She stayed in that position for a couple of seconds, enjoying the feeling of Mara‘s breath on her lips. The air between them was thick, heavy with longing. Light Hope closed the distance, covering the other‘s mouth with hers. Mara opened her mouth invitingly and the holograms tongue found hers. Their tongues were stroking against each other, their kiss growing very heated, very quickly. It only took a couple seconds but then Light Hope was fucking into Mara‘s mouth in the same way she was currently fucking the strap into her.

Mara felt the holographic strap driving into her and she met the hologram’s strong thrusts with her own hips. Even though the Light Hope was new to this, she certainly knew what she was doing. Mara felt herself growing close.

Light Hope angled her hips in a slightly different way. She hit the particular spot inside of the brunette again, which left Mara moaning inside her mouth. Light Hope couldn‘t help but moan in response. Her own holographic body felt like it was on fire from the inside, energy rushing through her and she couldn‘t make it stop. Instead she had the urge to continue, to press herself inside Mara, filling her again and again, until… until what? She couldn‘t tell.

Light Hope kept the angle, hitting the sensitive spot inside of Mara over and over again. She leaned back to look at her friend. Mara was reduced to a moaning mess, sweating and completely out of breath at this point. 

Light Hope noticed one of the others hands traveling down the front of her body. Mara’s hand found her goal on her swollen clit as the brunette began flicking her fingers over it, bucking up against it. Light Hope was curious and used her own hand to gently push Mara‘s away, replacing her. She liked how Mara‘s clit felt under her touch and she did exactly what the human had been doing. Apparently, that was good, because after a mere minute of her stimulating her clit and driving into her with the strap, Mara arched off of the mattress, pressing tightly against Light Hope. 

„Ahhhh…“ Unable to form words, Mara trashed against her, back arched, mouth open and gasping for air. The hologram loved seeing the other woman come undone. Mara’s legs locked around Light Hope‘s narrow waist, effectively trapping her, holding her close. Light Hope didn‘t stop, hammering into Mara, wanting to prolong her experience, when suddenly, she felt her own body freeze mid-thrust.

An indescribable feeling spread through her core. Her processor was so close to overloading, but Light Hope remembered Mara‘s earlier words and did her best to stay activated. She was feeling an intense surge of pleasure running through her conduits, affecting her whole system. In response to this experience, her hips stuttered into Mara and she vaguely felt the woman under her coming a second time.

„Mara….“ was all she could articulate. Wave after wave hit her body, burning through her. It was like a cleansing fire, offering a new reality to her. 

After a while, she slowly felt her head clear up again and she noticed she had closed her eyes during… whatever that had been.

When she opened them up again, she saw Mara staring up at her with tears in her eyes.

Light Hope was immediately worried.

„Oh Mara. I do not know what that was. Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?“

Mara shook her head.

„Not in the slightest. Happy tears, remember? I‘m just /so/ honored I was allowed to witness this.“

Light Hope didn‘t fully understand what Mara meant by that but decided to let it go for the moment. She extracted herself from Mara, feeling the other woman twitching lightly when she pulled out the strap. She flicked her wrist again and the toy vanished. Light Hope lay down besides Mara, leaning into her side, suddenly being overcome with the urge to do so.

Mara rolled over, looking at the hologram, who had her head propped up on her elbow, studying the brunette.

„What is it?“ Mara asked, sensing that the hologram wanted to ask her something.

„I struggle to articulate it in a proper way. Maybe you can offer me assistance since you are more experienced in that matter. What did I experience earlier? Why did you cry?“

Mara smiled at her warmly. „That was an orgasm, Hope.“

Light Hope looked surprised.

„I was always under the impression that I wouldn‘t be able to experience that.“ she admitted.

„I also didn‘t know you could do that. Your altercations to your programming probably enabled you to do so.“ Mara leaned over to press a light kiss on the hologram‘s lips. „And I‘m so thankful you can do that now.“

„I am as well. It was very pleasurable and oddly satisfying.“

Mara kissed her again.

Light Hope was still looking at her questioningly. „Why did you cry?“ she repeated.

„I just…“ Mara studied the face of the hologram, which was impassive most the time. „I knew right away that you were experiencing an orgasm as soon as it happened. Seeing you experiencing that feeling for the first time, it filled me with such joy and… love. My feelings overwhelmed me and I cried, because I was really happy.“

Light Hope just looked at her.

„I love you, Hope. And I love being intimate with you, but… there was always something that was missing. You couldn‘t experience our intimacy the way I do. I like to feel you and to touch you the same as I like being touched. I guess what I‘m trying to say is that I‘m thankful that you don‘t miss out on anything anymore.“

The hologram nodded slowly, offering Mara a timid smile.

„This experience was incredible. One I strive to experience again soon.“ Mara blushed. „But just know that I enjoyed our intimacy even before this update to my programming. My purpose is to serve She-Ra but by serving Mara, by serving you, my existence was given a meaning. I am fond of you because you are most important to me. Your presence gives me the ability to feel. Not the ability to feel touch, but to feel inside of me. I feel you with my heart.“

Mara was crying again. 

„Are these… happy tears?“ Light Hope asked, still unsure if that was the case. This tear thing was very confusing.

Mara nodded, taking her hand inside her own.

„I love you, Hope.“

Light Hope felt warmth spreading throughout her chest, settling in her heart.

„I love you too, Mara.“

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, lemme just get off my chest that Light Hope and Mara are my favorites and they have the most tragic love story of She-Ra, I don‘t even take criticism on that. 
> 
> ANYWAY thank you so much for reading! I had some lovely comments on my last Light Hope/ Mara fic and I‘m still happy bc of them. It feels so good to meet other shippers of them and I‘m always glad if I can entertain others with my stories.
> 
> Have a great day and HAPPY PRIDE, as it‘s still June!
> 
> edit: BY THE WAY: looking for a part II? Well, look no further, because HERE IT IS:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289281


End file.
